Stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips in a single package increases a data storage capacity and enhances a data processing speed.
Manufacturing stacked type semiconductor packages involves stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips over a substrate and electrically connecting the stacked semiconductor chips with conductors such as metal wires.
Electrically connecting the semiconductor chips using the wires presents challenges. For example, due to wire bonding properties, realizing a fine pitch is difficult.
In addition, a sizable space may be needed between two adjoining semiconductor chips in order to prevent electrical shorts between adjacent semiconductor chips and the metal wires, which inevitably increases the thickness of the semiconductor package.